Tyrant/Raids/Tartarus Swarm
NOTICE : Raid decks are different from other mission/campaign decks because they are dynamic. What you see below is a cardpool that makes up the content of this particular raid deck. The quantity of each card may differ from battle to battle from 0 (none at all) to 3 (unconfirmed). Organization With a massive 90,000 Health, Tartarus Swarm requires organization on a mass level--even if everyone dealt enough damage to make maximum Honor, it would take 45 people to finish the raid. Fortunately, given a well-organized group, the raid itself is not too difficult--the battles are challenging but fairly straightforward, and the raid lasts a full three days. Enemy deck Split The primary threat from the enemy deck is Split, which is an Activation skill that duplicates the Assault card that uses it. Since the duplicates also have Split, if this triggers you have probably lost. This requires you to use very fast cards, which will rarely survive a hit due to their low hit points and the enemy commander's Rally. Therefore, your deck must be built around preventing the enemy from attacking even once. This means Irradiated Infantry, and ways to protect them. Rally All Irradiated Infantry are fragile, and combined with the enemy Rally All, you usually cannot afford to allow the enemy to attack even once. Tough Assault Cards In contrast to Spawn, Carrion Retriever, Mutated Lieutenant, Destructive Behemoth, and others will be tough for a single Irradiated Infantry to take out quickly. You will need something to support your initial rush. Blight Tower This is a nasty one. The Weaken All Imperial, combined with the commander's Weaken All, will stop your Irradiated Infantry from attacking at all, generally leading quickly to a loss for you if you rely only on Irradiated Infantry. Siege cards are generally not so good against anything else, and Blight Tower doesn't appear in every battle, so it may be better to simply include a few non-Imperial cards. Strategy This raid can be won quite reliably (~90%) on manual with the right deck, but is quite hopeless with the wrong deck. Do not even think about doing this raid without having several Irradiated Infantry first. Front Line You must be able to kill the 3 Health Spawn on the turn it comes out or face probable defeat. This requires 4 damage due to the enemy commander's Weaken. Atlas, or failing that, Thadius, is a must; this leaves 3 damage for your opening Assault cards. Your top choices for this are Tiamat, Predator (if you are using Atlas), and Irradiated Infantry. The first two are unique, so you will have to rely on the last to be the core of your deck; fortunately Irradiated Infantry is quite easy to get at 250 gold apiece once you have Friendly status with The Purge. Other cards such as Hunter, Blood Grunt, and Piranha are capable of dealing the requisite damage, but will be destroyed by a single Acid Splash, which the enemy is fond of playing. Naturally, you will want to open with a few of these card in a row to make sure the enemy is suppressed at the beginning. Second Line However, the enemy deck does not consist purely of Spawns--there are many other tougher Bloodthirsty Assault cards, as well as some nasty Structure and Action card plays that will threaten your Irradiated Infantry. Therefore, after playing your initial Irradiated Infantry, you will want to give your front line some help. With these in mind, useful second-line cards include the following: * Electromagnetic Pulse: A good emergency card. * Chronos: Though slow, the enemy cannot kill it with only Acid Splashes, and its high Attack and Strike will cement your advantage. * Titan: Chronos's bigger brother, Titan is a turn slower but can take down Blight Tower and other structures. * Absolver: Available as a mission reward card, Absolver is a faster Jam than Scorpion. Its Enfeeble will act too late to affect the front-line, though Poison and any following Strike will benefit. * Whiplash: A faster Enfeeble card. * Sabre: A few copies of this fast Strike All card will wipe out even the largest swarm. One Sabre will remove the guesswork of Atlas striking that critical Swarm unit. * Scorpion: The poor man's option, this uncommon card's Jam Bloodthirsty can buy your Irradiated Infantry a bit of time in a fix. Here is a sample deck :- You should use Atlas instead of Thadius if you have him. And swap 1/2 Irradiated Infantry for a Tiamat and/or Predator if you do use Atlas. You could use Rifter or Demolition Bot instead of Sabre. Also consider using Stormrunner or Tactical Infiltrator for Rally All to counter the Weaken All. Another sample deck. Play a few Irradiated Infantry first, followed by your fast Strike cards, followed by your slow Strike cards. Use EMP to get out of a pickle. One more deck... play the II and the Hatchet first, then tiamat, and then when you gain an advantage, play Shock Grunt to finish them. Again, EMP for emergency. You can use Median if there are any Activation Skills you want to Mimic, like Mutated Lieutenant's Rally All 2. Category:Tyrant Raids